full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaric Vladimir Gregory Dragonov (FMK)
Alaric Dragonov is a former noble, and a vampire who has a deep hatred for both humans and werewolves, calling them vermin and lowly dogs. Yet for some strange obsession, he's drawn to Harley Quinzel, believing her to be just as twisted as he is. This in turn, causes Peter to do whatever it takes to beat him. Characteristics *'Name': Alaric Vladimir Gregory Dragonov *'Age': 4,000 (born 14 B.C.) Physically appears to be around 27 years old *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Red *'Height': 5'11" *'Weight': 180 lbs. *'Likes': Beautiful women, reading, crushing his enemies in battle *'Dislikes': The Talbot Pack, Peter, Sir John, Alucard, losing *'Family': The Dragonov Clan (former, banished) Parents (deceased) Petra Dragonov (younger sister) Appearance Human/Vampire True Form (Hellbeast) Background Fall of a Human Empire, Rise of the White King Red vs White After some months of travel, trying to find information about Ruby, and his place in the world, Thane encounters one of his old friend from when he was in Dracula's court: Alaric Dragonov. The two were actually more than friends, considering themselves brothers. They shared everything. Reunited, the two talked a long time, telling each other of their various accomplishments. Thane told Alaric about his... former family, and Alaric told Thane about how he left Dracula. Thane had already heard of something like this from Mina, but in a different light: she told him Alaric betrayed their father. When he mentioned this to Alaric, he simply shrugged it off, claiming it what he did was similar to what Thane himself did, simply left the vampire king... though his departure was a bit more... violent. Alaric than takes Thane to his hideout, where a couple of other vampires where present. Asking about them, Alaric stated that he found them, and convinced them to join his cause. When asked about that cause, Alaric stated he wanted to bring about an era of prosperity for the vampire race... by enslaving the humans. Thane was shocked by his words. He started telling Alaric how war was not the way to bring peace. He gave his father as an example, but Alaric stated his father was a fool... and a weakling. He indulged the humans. Alaric said he should not make the same mistake. If anions stood against him... they should be destroyed. Turning to Thane, he asked him to join his crusade. Thane asked what would happen if he refused, and Alaric hoped Thane would not force him to show him. Thane stood silent, and Alaric understood his friend's choice. He than suddenly got angry, asking what Thane saw in the humans. They were weak, fragile and could barely outrun a snail. Thane denied it, saying humans were survivors, and that this was their world. He and Alaric, and every other nonhuman creature were simply trespassing upon it. Clearly shaken, Alaric told Thane that if he wasn't with him, he was against him, and ordered his men to attack Thane. He easily dispatched all of them, while the rest fled. Thane taunted the white-haired vampire, telling him his "army" seems unprepared. Enraged, Alaric attacked Thane himself, and a huge battle began. First using their powers before switching to hand-to-hand combat, and eventually accessed their True Forms. The battle went on for what seemed like hours, before both realized the other was holding back. Angered even more at this prospect, Alaric told Thane that they should finish it, and Thane obliged. So they charged at each other, hitting with all the strength they could master, crating a huge crater on impact. Inside the crater, Alaric and Thane, out of their True Forms, where lying there. They stood silent for a while, until they both started laughing, and started recalling their time together. Alaric than cursed, stating he and Thane where once like brothers, asking him why he betrayed him. Thane denied, saying that he didn't do so, only doing what he thought was right. He than bedded Alaric to abandon his pointless war, and they should find a way for peace to be brought, doing it together. However, Alaric shook his head, stating it was too late for him. He has already chosen his path, and could not go back. As he got up, he told Thane that, when next they meet, they should do so as enemies, and that, when this happens, he will not hold back. Then he flew of. Still inside the crater, laying down, Thane started crying. Not only had he lost the love of his life, and may never see his daughter again, but he had also lost his best, and only friend he ever had. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Red Ace' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Durability' *'Intelligence' *'Speed' *'Agility' *'Reflexes' *'Transformation': Can transform into a giant, demonic-looking monster form. (Dracula's form from Van Helsing.) *'Hypnotism' *'High-Speed Regeneration': Limited by blood reserves, so if he runs low on blood his wounds won't heal as quickly. *'Venomous Bite' *'Golem Familiars': can either summon a 20 foot giant, or an army of weaker but more numerous humanoids *'Blood Manipulation': Alaric can manipulate the blood within his body and can use it to create sharp objects and projectiles (like sword and spears), although it is dangerous to use up, since he runs the risk of depleting the blood he needs to survive. He feels extremely hungry if he uses up too much blood. Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Troy Baker Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes